culturenationfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben E. King
Benjamin Earl King1 (September 28, 1938 – April 30, 2015), known as Ben E. King, was an American soul and R&B singer and record producer. He was perhaps best known as the singer and co-composer of "Stand by Me"—a US Top 10 hit, both in 1961 and later in 1986 (when it was used as the theme to the film of the same name), a number one hit in the UK in 1987, and no. 25 on the RIAA's list of Songs of the Century—and as one of the principal lead singers of the R&B vocal group the Drifters notably singing the lead vocals of one of their biggest global hit singles (and only U.S. #1 hit) "Save the Last Dance for Me".2 Contents 1 Early life 2 Career 2.1 The Drifters 2.2 Solo career 3 Later life 4 Death 5 Legacy 6 Discography 6.1 Albums 6.2 Other albums 6.3 Singles with the Drifters 6.4 Solo singles 7 References 8 External links Early life King was born, with the birth name of Benjamin Earl Nelson, on September 28, 1938, in Henderson, North Carolina,2 and moved to Harlem, New York, at the age of nine in 1947.3 King began singing in church choirs, and in high school formed the Four B’s, a doo-wop group that occasionally performed at the Apollo.4 Career The Drifters In 1958, King (still using his birth name) joined a doo-wop group called the Five Crowns.4 Later that year, the Drifters' manager George Treadwell fired the members of the original Drifters, and replaced them with the members of the Five Crowns.5 King had a string of R&B hits with the group on Atlantic Records. He co-wrote and sang lead on the first Atlantic hit by the new version of the Drifters, "There Goes My Baby" (1959). He also sang lead on a succession of hits by the team of Doc Pomus and Mort Shuman, including "Save the Last Dance for Me", "This Magic Moment", and "I Count the Tears".2 King only recorded thirteen songs with the Drifters—two backing other lead singers and eleven lead vocal performances—including a non-single called "Temptation" (later redone by Drifters vocalist Johnny Moore). The last of the King-led Drifters singles to be released was "Sometimes I Wonder", which was recorded May 19, 1960, but not issued until June 1962.6 Due to contract disputes with Treadwell in which King and his manager, Lover Patterson, demanded greater compensation, King rarely performed with the Drifters on tour or on television. On television, fellow Drifters member Charlie Thomas usually lip-synched the songs that King had recorded with the Drifters.7 Solo career In May 1960, King left the Drifters,2 assuming the stage name Ben E. King in preparation for a solo career. Remaining with Atlantic Records on its Atco imprint, King scored his first solo hit with the ballad "Spanish Harlem" (1961).2 His next single, "Stand by Me", written with Jerry Leiber and Mike Stoller, ultimately would be voted as one of the Songs of the Century by the Recording Industry Association of America. King cited singers Brook Benton, Roy Hamilton and Sam Cooke as influences for his vocals of the song.8 "Stand by Me", "There Goes My Baby", "Spanish Harlem", and "Save the Last Dance for Me" were all named in the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame's 500 Songs that Shaped Rock and Roll;9 and each of those records has earned a Grammy Hall of Fame Award.10 King's other well-known songs include "Don't Play That Song (You Lied)", "Amor", "Seven Letters", "How Can I Forget", "On the Horizon", "Young Boy Blues", "First Taste of Love", "Here Comes the Night", "Ecstasy", and "That's When It Hurts". In the summer of 1963, King had a Top 30 hit with "I (Who Have Nothing)", which reached the Top 10 on New York's radio station, WMCA.11 King's records continued to place well on the Billboard Hot 100 chart until 1965. British pop bands began to dominate the pop music scene, but King still continued to make R&B hits, including "What is Soul?" (1966), "Tears, Tears, Tears" (1967), and "Supernatural Thing" (1975).4 A 1986 re-issue of "Stand by Me" followed the song's use as the theme song to the movie Stand By Me and re-entered the Billboard Top Ten after a 25-year absence. This reissue also reached Number 1 in the United Kingdom and Ireland for three weeks in February 1987.4 In 1990, King and Bo Diddley, along with Doug Lazy, recorded a revamped hip hop version of the Monotones' 1958 hit song "Book of Love" for the soundtrack of the movie Book of Love. He also recorded a children's album, I Have Songs In My Pocket, written and produced by children's music artist Bobby Susser in 1998, which won the Early Childhood News Directors' Choice Award and Dr. Toy's/the Institute for Childhood Resources Award. King performed "Stand by Me" on the Late Show with David Letterman in 2007. Ahmet Ertegun said, "King is one of the greatest singers in the history of rock and roll and rhythm and blues."12 As a Drifter and as a solo artist, King had achieved five number one hits: "There Goes My Baby", "Save the Last Dance for Me", "Stand By Me", "Supernatural Thing", and the 1986 re-issue of "Stand By Me". He also earned 12 Top 10 hits and 26 Top 40 hits from 1959 to 1986. He was inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame as a Drifter;13 he was also nominated as a solo artist.14 King performing at Scullers Jazz Club in Boston, Massachusetts, on March 31, 2012 King's "I (Who Have Nothing)" was selected for the Sopranos Peppers and Eggs Soundtrack CD (2001).15 King was inducted into the North Carolina Music Hall of Fame in 2009.16 On March 27, 2012, the Songwriters Hall of Fame announced that "Stand By Me" would receive its 2012 Towering Song Award and that King would be honored with the 2012 Towering Performance Award for his recording of the song.17 Later life King was active in his charitable foundation, the Stand By Me Foundation, which helps to provide education to deserving youths.818 He was a resident of Teaneck, New Jersey, from the late 1960s.19 King performed "Stand By Me" during a televised tribute to late comedian George Carlin, as he was one of Carlin's favorite artists.20 On November 11, 2010, he performed "Stand By Me" on the Latin Grammys with Prince Royce.21 King toured the United Kingdom in 2013 and played concerts in the United States as late as 2014, despite reported health problems.22 Death It was announced on May 1, 2015, that King had died at the Hackensack University Medical Center on April 30, 2015, at the age of 76.2223 His agent said he had suffered from "coronary problems" at the time of his death.3 King was survived by his wife of 51 years, Betty, three children and six grandchildren.21 On May 17, two weeks after his death, Imagine Dragons performed "Stand By Me" at the 2015 Billboard Music Awards as a tribute to his memory. Legacy King has been covered by acts from several genres. "So Much Love" was recorded by Dusty Springfield and many others.24 "I (Who Have Nothing)" was performed by Shirley Bassey in 1963 and also by Tom Jones in 1970, as well as a 1979 recording by Sylvester. "Till I Can't Take It Anymore" was revisited by peer Ray Charles in 1970 and "Spanish Harlem" was sung by Aretha Franklin in 1971. "Stand by Me" was covered by Otis Redding, John Lennon and Mickey Gilley. King also inspired several rock bands: Siouxsie and the Banshees recorded "Supernatural Thing" in 1981 and Led Zeppelin did a cover version of "Groovin'", more known under the title of "We're Gonna Groove".25 Discography Albums Spanish Harlem (1961, Atco) US: #57 UK: #3026 Ben E. King Sings for Soulful Lovers (1962) Don't Play That Song! (1962) Young Boy Blues (1964) Ben E. King's Greatest Hits (1964) Seven Letters (1965) What Is Soul (1967) Rough Edges (1970, Maxwell) The Beginning of It All (1972, Mandala) Supernatural (1975, Atlantic) US: #39 I Had a Love (1976) Rhapsody (1976) Let Me Live in Your Life (1978) Music Trance (1980) Street Tough (1980) Save the Last Dance for Me (1987, EMI-Manhattan) Stand by Me: The Ultimate Collection (1987, Atlantic) UK: #1426 What's Important to Me (1991, Ichiban) Anthology (1993, Rhino) Shades of Blue (1993, Half Note) I Have Songs in My Pocket (1998, Bobby Susser) The Very Best of Ben E. King (1998, Rhino) UK: #1526 Eleven Best (2001, Cleopatra) Person To Person: Live At The Blue Note (2003, Half Note) Soul Masters (2005, Digital Music Group) I've Been Around (2006, True Life) Love Is Gonna Get You (2007, Synergy) Heart & Soul (2010–2011, CanAm Records) Dear Japan (2011, United Artists) Other albumsBenny and Us (1977) US: #33 (Average White Band & Ben E. King) The Atlantic Family Live at Montreux (1977) (with the Average White Band and other artists) Soul Clan (1968) (as a member of the Soul Clan) Singles with the Drifters "There Goes My Baby" (1959) R&B: #1 US: #227 "Oh My Love (1959) "Dance With Me" (1959) R&B: #2 US: #15 UK: #17 "This Magic Moment" (1960) R&B: #4 US: #16 "Lonely Winds" (1960) R&B: #9 US: #54 "Hey Señorita" (1960) "Save the Last Dance for Me" (1960) R&B: #1 US: #1 UK: #2 "Nobody But Me" (1960) "I Count the Tears" (1960) US: #17 UK: #28 "Sometimes I Wonder" (1962) Solo singles "Brace Yourself (1960, Atco) "Show Me the Way" (1960, Atco) "A Help-Each-Other Romance" (1960, Atlantic) with LaVern BakerCB: #105 "How Often" (1960, Atlantic) with LaVern Baker "Spanish Harlem (1961, Atco) R&B: #15 US: #10, CB: #9 "First Taste of Love" (1961) US: #53 UK: #27, CB: #91 (B-side of "Spanish Harlem") "Stand by Me" (1961) R&B: #1 US: #4 UK: #27, CB: #3 "Amor" (1961) R&B: #10 US: #18 UK: #38, CB: #19 "Young Boy Blues" (1961) US: #66, CB: #86 "Here Comes the Night" (1961) US: #81 (B-side of "Young Boy Blues") CB: #TAG "Ecstasy" (1962) US: #56, CB: #50 "Don't Play That Song (You Lied)" (1962) R&B: #2 US: #11, CB: #11 "Auf Wiedersehen, My Dear (1962) "Too Bad" (1962) US: #88, CB: #88 "I'm Standing By" (1962) US:#111, CB: #123 "Tell Daddy" (1962) US:#122 R&B: #29, CB: #138 "How Can I Forget" (1963) R&B: #23 US: #85, CB: #82 "I (Who Have Nothing)" (1963) R&B: #16 US: #29, CB: #25, AC: #10 "The Beginning of Time" (1963) CB: #tag (B-side of "I (Who Have Nothing)") "I Could Have Danced All Night" (1963) US: #72, CB: #112 "Gypsy" (1963) CB: #tag (B-side of "I Could Have Danced All Night") "Amore Quando" (1963) "Qual Tuo Bacio" (1963) (B-side of "Amore Quando") "What Now My Love" (1964) US:#102, CB: #132 "That's When It Hurts" (1964) US: #63, CB: #57, R&B: #17 "What Can A Man Do" (1964) R&B: #39, US:#113, CB: #106 "It's All Over" (1964) R&B: #40, US: #72, CB: #93 "Let the Water Run Down" (1964) CB: #144 (b-side of "It's All Over") "Around The Corner" (1964) US:#125 "Seven Letters" (1965) R&B: #11 US: #45, CB: #58 "The Record (Baby I Love You)" (1965) Pop: #84 R&B: #24, CB: #105 "She's Gone Again" (1965) US: #128 "Cry No More" (1965) "(There's) No Place To Hide" (1965) (B-side of "Cry No More") "Goodnight My Love" (1965) US: #91, CB: #87 "So Much Love" (1966) US: #96, CB: #54 "Get In a Hurry" (1966) "I Swear By Stars Above" (1966) R&B: #35 (B-side of "Get in a Hurry") "They Don't Give Medals to Yesterday's Heroes" (1966) "What Is Soul?" (1966) R&B: #38, CB: #113 (B-side of "They Don't Give...") "A Man Without a Dream (1967) "Tears, Tears, Tears" (1967) R&B: #34 US: #93, CB: #105 (b-side of "A Man Without...") "Katherine" (1967) CB: #113 "Teeny Weeny Little Bit" (1967) (B-side of "Katherine") "Don't Take Your Sweet Love Away" (1967) R&B: #44 "We Got a Thing Goin' On" (1968) with Dee Dee Sharp US: #127, CB: #122 "Don't Take Your Love from Me" (1968) US: #117 "Where's the Girl" (1968) "It Ain't Fair" (1968) "Soul Meeting" (1968) with The Soul Clan R&B: #34 "Till I Can't Take It Anymore" (1968) R&B: #45, US: #134, CB: #135 "Hey Little One" (1969) "I Can't Take It Like a Man" (1970, Maxwell) R&B: #45 "Take Me to the Pilot" (1972, Mandala) "Into the Mystic" (1972) "Spread Myself Around" (1973) "Supernatural Thing, Part 1" (1975, Atlantic) R&B: #1 US: #5, CB: #9 "Do It in the Name of Love" (1975) R&B: #4 US: #60, CB: #64 "We Got Love" (1975) "I Had a Love" (1975) R&B: #23, CB: #104 (B-side of "We Got Love") "I Betcha you Didn't Know" (1976) "Get It Up" (1977) with Average White Band R&B: #21 "A Star in the Ghetto" (1977) R&B: #25 with Average White Band "Fool for You Anyway" (1977) with Average White Band "I See the Light" (1978) "Fly Away to My Wonderland" (1978) "Music Trance" (1979) R&B: #29 "Street Tough" (1981) "You Made the Difference in My Life" (1981) "Stand By Me re-issue" (1986) US: #9 UK: #1, CB: #10, AC: #10 "Spanish Harlem re-issue" (1987) "Save the Last Dance for Me" re-recorded (1987, EMI-Manhattan) UK: #69 "What's Important to Me" (1991, Ichiban) "You've Got All of Me" (1992) "You Still Move Me" (1992) "4th of July, Asbury Park (Sandy)" (1997, Right Stuff)26 References 1.Jump up ^ "King, Ben E.". Veromi. Retrieved 2010-03-05. 2.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Strong, Martin C. (1998). The Great Rock Discography (5th ed.). Edinburgh: Mojo Books. pp. 531–532. ISBN 1-84195-017-3. 3.^ Jump up to: a b "‘Stand By Me’ singer Ben E. King dies at age 76". PIX11 News. May 1, 2015. Retrieved May 1, 2015. 4.^ Jump up to: a b c d Grimes, William (2015-05-01). "Ben E. King, Soulful Singer, Dies at 76; ‘Stand by Me’ Was One of His Hits". New York Times. Retrieved May 1, 2015. 5.Jump up ^ Jones, Soul (2011-06-01). "Soul Jones Words: Play It Again, Ben - Ben E. King Interview". Souljoneswords.blogspot.co.uk. Retrieved 2014-04-19. 6.Jump up ^ Goldberg, Marv. "Marv Goldberg's R&B Notebooks: The Later Drifters". Retrieved October 24, 2013. 7.Jump up ^ Fontenot, Robert. "The Life and Times of Ben E. King". About.com. Retrieved May 1, 2015. 8.^ Jump up to: a b "Ben E King: R&B legend dies at 76". BBC News. May 1, 2015. Retrieved May 1, 2015. 9.Jump up ^ "Experience The Music: One Hit Wonders and the Songs That Shaped Rock and Roll". Rock & Roll Hall of Fame. Retrieved May 1, 2015. 10.Jump up ^ "Ben E. King, ‘Stand By Me’ Singer and Member of the Drifters, Dies at 76". Variety. May 1, 2015. Retrieved May 1, 2015. 11.Jump up ^ Farber, Jim (May 1, 2015). "Ben E. King, soul legend who sang 'Stand By Me,' dead at 76". The New York Daily News. Retrieved May 1, 2015. 12.Jump up ^ "Ben E. King". Beneking.info. Retrieved 2014-04-19. 13.Jump up ^ "The Drifters Biography". Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. Retrieved May 1, 2015. 14.Jump up ^ "Ben E. King, soul legend and singer of 'Stand By Me,' dead at 76". Associated Press. May 1, 2015. Retrieved May 1, 2015. 15.Jump up ^ "The Sopranos: Peppers & Eggs (Music From the HBO Original Series)". AllMusic. Retrieved May 1, 2015. 16.Jump up ^ "2009 Inductees". North Carolina Music Hall of Fame. Retrieved September 10, 2012. 17.Jump up ^ "Stand By Me Named Towering Song, Ben E. King Towering Performance, Lance Freed Abe Olman Publisher". SongHall. 2012-03-27. Retrieved 2014-04-19. 18.Jump up ^ "The Ben E. King Stand By Me Foundation". Benekingstandbyme.org. 2011-08-11. Retrieved 2014-04-19. 19.Jump up ^ Beckerman, Jim. "Ben E. King can't stop the music", The Record (Bergen County), May 10, 2008. Accessed March 1, 2009. 20.Jump up ^ Wloszczyna, Suan (November 11, 2008). "Comics toast Carlin at Mark Twain ceremony". USA Today. Retrieved May 1, 2015. 21.^ Jump up to: a b Strang, Fay (May 1, 2015). "Ben E King dead: Stand By Me singer dies aged 76". Mirror. Retrieved May 1, 2015. 22.^ Jump up to: a b Furness, Hannah (May 1, 2015). "Stand By Me singer Ben E King dies at 76". The Daily Telegraph. Retrieved May 1, 2015. 23.Jump up ^ "R&B legend Ben E King dies at 76". BBC. May 1, 2015. Retrieved May 1, 2015. 24.Jump up ^ Bret, David (2014). Brit Girls of the Sixties: Kathy Kirby + Dusty Springfield + Cilla Black + Helen Shapiro + Marianne Faithfull + Sandie Shaw + Lulu. Lulu Press. 25.Jump up ^ Lewis, Dave (2012). From A Whisper to A Scream: The Complete Guide to the Music of Led Zeppelin. Music Sales Group. 26.^ Jump up to: a b c d Roberts, David (2006). British Hit Singles & Albums (19th ed.). London: Guinness World Records Limited. p. 302. ISBN 1-904994-10-5. 27.Jump up ^ Whitburn, Joel (2004). Top R&B/Hip-Hop Singles: 1942-2004. Record Research. p. 173. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Ben E. King. The Ben E. King Stand By Me Foundation Category:1938 births Category:2015 deaths Category:American male singer-songwriters Category:African-American musicians Category:American pop singers Category:American baritones Category:American soul singers Category:The Drifters members Category:Musicians from North Carolina Category:Singers from New Jersey Category:Musicians from New York Category:People from Teaneck, New Jersey Category:Atlantic Records artists Category:Atco Records artists Category:African-American songwriters Category:American rhythm and blues singer-songwriters Category:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame inductees